Naruto YuGiOh crossover (Up For Adoption)
by RokuxNami3
Summary: Ideas for a Naruto Arc-V Crossover I'm putting up for adoption for anyone who wants it.


Just came up with a prototype plot for anyone who wants to a do a YuGiOh fanfic revolving around Naruto, to be honest I don't feel like writing it since I got another YuGiOh story I'm working on so I'm putting this idea up for adoption

Setting: Arc-V Universe w/Elements and references of DM, GX, 5Ds, and ZeXaL(Like in Legendary Kings they share the same timeline from my headcanon, DM - - - GX - - - 1st half of 5ds - - - second half of 5ds/ZeXaL - - - Arc-V)

Characters: Naruto characters w/Arc-V characters except Yu Boys, Bracelet Girls, 4 Dimensions, Lancers, LDS, etc.

Summary: Long long ago an ancient Dragon known as the Supreme King Dragon appeared suddenly it's dark power was so strong it even warp the fabric of Space and Time itself, the duelists this era risen up to defend our world until one duelist appeared and sacrificed his life sealed the evil duel monster in a human body, this duelist was known as Minato Namikaze the King of Games.

Plot: The story begins with Naruto in his last years of junior high, he's hated by the entire population of earth after they learned the Supreme King Dragon is sealed inside him, like in canon Naruto he pulls pranks to get attention and he became interested in the Duel Monsters card game, soon its discovered he's not that good at the game but he wants to enter Duel Academy to become the next King of Games sadly he fails the exams to apply to Duel Academy that is until a teacher who wanted to steal a Legendary Deck convinces Naruto to steal the deck and master it as an "extra credit" exam but it's revealed to be a lie and fast forward Naruto passes by defeating the teacher who tricked and he's allowed to keep the deck that revealed to be the deck that once belonged to Jaden Yuki, Naruto enters Duel Academy but gets placed in Slifer Red.

Pairings: Naruhina(Except done right don't rush the relationship have them build a friendship with maybe having some conflict with Neji telling Hinata if she wants to be an Obelisk Blue she can't associate with a Slifer Red like Naruto), Sasusaku, Saiino, ShikaTema, NejiTen, Chokarui, KibaTama, LeeYakumo, Suikarin

Dorms

Obelisk Blue: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Neji, Sai Shikamaru, Sais brother, Danzos ROOT, Kabuto, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro, Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Itachi, Shisui, whoever you want

Ra Yellow: TenTen and Hinata, whoever you want

Slifer Red: Naruto, Kiba, Lee, whoever you want

Main Decks

Elemental-HEROES: Naruto Uzumaki

Raidraptor: Sasuke Uchiha

Black Rose: Sakura Haruno

Lunalights: Hinata Hyuga

Lycan(Fanmade Wolf Deck): Kiba Inuzuka

Insects: Shino Aburame

Galaxy-Eyes: Neji Hyuga

Fire Fist: Rock Lee

Ninja/Ninjutsu Art: TenTen

Superheavy Samurai: Shikamaru Nara

Dinosaur: Choji Akimichi

Amazoness: Ino Yamanaka

Staff

Chancellor: Hiruzen Sarutobi

Vice-Chancellor: Danzo Shimura

Head of Obelisk Blue: Kakashi Hatake

Head of Ra Yellow: Asuma Sarutobi

Head of Slifer Red: Iruka Umino and

Head Nurse: Tsunade Senju

Assistant Nurse: Shizune

Gym Teacher: Might Guy

Card Shop: Teuchi and Ayame

Examiners: Ebisu and Konoha Chunins

Duel Academy Security Team: ANBU

Superintendent: Whoever you want

Special Dueling Courses

Regular Dueling

Turbo Dueling

Action Dueling

Naruto has to start from a zero and work his way up since this is the Arc-V era of Duel Monsters and Naruto will be using a deck that's considered obsolete and out-dated until Zarc upgrades the Elemental Heroes/Neo-Spacians into Pendulums, the story should start with his freshman year at Duel Academy and work all the way til he enters the pro leagues were he can perform in regular duels, Turbo Duels, or Action Duels. Naruto and most of his classmates/schoolmates aren't friends the only friends we made are Kiba, Akamaru(probably a Duel Monsters Spirit Kiba and Naruto can see), Choji, Lee, and Shikamaru. He has a rivalry with Sasuke like in canon w/Sakura, Ino, and maybe Karin(As Naruto's sister fawning all over him). Don't make Sasuke that insane whiny asshole you see in Sasuke Bashing fics the guy doesn't care what you think about him all he cares about is his goal which here would be to surpass Itachi and get his fathers acknowledgement. No bashing of Sakura and Ino yes they were annoying fangirls but they can grow out of it and Sakura and Sasuke can still get together but have Sakura get to know the guy and be his friend first.

Extra: As the story progresses Zarc the Supreme King Dragon gives Naruto more and more of his power giving him access to Pendulums, Xyzs, and Synchros with Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom as added measure so add some you can add Elemental-HERO/Neo-Spacian Pendulums as a tool for his resurrection while Naruto is non the wiser believing Pendulums were created by his own power.


End file.
